fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Solary
Tony Solary is the co-owner of Flipline Studios with Matt Neff. He currently resides in Cleveland, Ohio as a worker at Flipline Studios. Appearance Tony has a orange striped shirt with a hood and with a brown-orangish jacket, has dark blue pants, and black shoes. His hair changes in most of the games he is in. In Papa's Wingeria and Hot Doggeria, he changes into a black jacket an orange & brown striped hoodie, with brown shoes. Flipdeck Info Tony Solary grew up in the far off town of Cleveland. Having a fondness for drawing, he attended the Cleveland Institute of Art where he met Matt Neff and soon started Flipline Studios. Tony now spends most of his days making games, reading comics, and playing with his twin daughters, Sidney and Jordan. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * White Rice * Cheese * Hot Sauce * White Rice * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Large Chocolate Sundae with Nutty Butter Cups * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Creameo * Cherry * Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Lettuce * Bottom Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Buffalo Wings (right) * 4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (left) * 4 French Fries (left) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Relish * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Green Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cloudberry ** Candy Present (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow Favorite Games He states that his top 5 games are: *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Pikmin *Yoshi's Island *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Kart Double Dash Trivia *As a customer, he and Matt were ineligible for Papa's Next Chefs 2011 because of them being the creators. However, both of them were eligable for the 2012 and 2013 contest. *He, Gremmie, and Hugo have the same Build Station combinations and blend speeds in Freezeria. *He is the first customer to order a rare patty in Burgeria. *His favorite customer, according to a Q&A, is Edoardo Romano. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1708 *He gets a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria . *The closest he ever got to winning Papa's Next Chefs was in 2012. *From Matt and Mandi,he is the 1st flipline real man to have a flipdeck. But, counting Georgito and Johnny, he is the third real man to have a flipdeck. *His flipdeck background is the same as Kingsley. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: (Round 2) He won to Doan. (Cheddar finals) He won to Timm. He made 1st place in the Cheddar division. (Semi-finals) He lost to Robby. 2013: (Round 2) He won to Robby. (Dr. Cherry finals) He lost to James. He made 2nd place in the Dr. Cherry division. Gallery '' Tony 1.png Tony mad,.PNG 109px-Tony and family.png Poor Tony.png Tonyperfectorder.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:The Solary Family Category:Adults Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Flipline studios co-workers Category:Real people Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:Co Owner of Flipline Studios Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks